Grumpyre
|release date = 2013-08-19 |release version = 1.1.7 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Cold, Ethereal, Mirror Cold |beds required = 5 |element1 = Shadow |class = Ethereal |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = + Deedge and Congle + Deedge and Bowgart + Deedge and Spunge + Deedge and Thumpies |breeding time = (Cold) (Ethereal Island)|linebreak=}} (Ethereal) |enhanced time = (Cold) (Ethereal Island)|linebreak=}} (Ethereal) |likes = |buying price gem = 1,000 |selling price coin = 750,000 |selling price shard = 20 |placement xp = 375,000 |placement xp 2 = 10,125 |rare version = |composer version = Grumpyre (Composer) }} Description The Grumpyre joined the song on August 19, 2013. The monster resembles a gray-black bat creature surrounded by a cloud of smoke. It has two pairs of red bat-like wings full of holes, two arms, but no legs or ears; it occasionally goes cross-eyed. In the 1.3.1 update, released on December 5th 2014, eyebrows were added to the Grumpyre, occasionally emerging during its animations. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by flying in a style similar to the Tweedle, dangling its arms, and making various facial expressions. Song Audio sample: The Grumpyre sings "boom-Shicka-la-Shicka, boom-Shicka-la-Shika" in a harsh whispering voice. It does this repeatedly for its part in the Cold Island song. In Ethereal Island, it sings "boom-shika-La, boom-shika-la-la-la-la boom-shika-la, boom-shika-la-la, boom-shika-la, boom-shika-la-la-la-la Boom-shika-la, Boom-shika-la-la" Breeding The Grumpyre can be bred using a combination of a Deedge and one three-element monster. Possible combination(s): * + Deedge and Congle * + Deedge and Bowgart * + Deedge and Spunge * + Deedge and Thumpies There is roughly a 1% chance of breeding this successfully. It is uncertain whether some combinations work better than others. According to statistics, doing 70 attempts gives you a 50% chance of successfully breeding at least one Grumpyre; and doing 690 attempts gives you a 99.9% chance of successfully breeding at least one Grumpyre. Note that a Rare Monster could substitute any of the parents. The only exceptions are "Ethereal Breeding Bonanzas". These increase the chance of breeding an Ethereal by 500% (5x). Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins or shards per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Coins Shards Feeding Monsters Note: with the Ethereal Island update, Grumpyre can be fed up to level 15, at which time it can be placed on Ethereal Island, instead of Gold Island. Likes |Maw|7| |Arackulele|9| |Saggle Tree|8||Dragon Tower|20||Bass String Bridge|19| }} Used in Breeding Strategy Name Origin The name " " may be a portmanteau between Grumpy and Vampire, due to the ambiguous facial expressions that the monster makes and to its bat-like traits. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Costumes Yay Grumpyre Yay 2015.png|Yay 2015 In December 2015, the Grumpyre was feeling the Yay spirit and wore a wreath around its head, complete with a red bow. Notes * The , like any other Ethereal monster, can only be placed in the Breeding Structure on Ethereal Island. * The Grumpyre continues to emit black smoke even when it sleeps (i.e. is muted), albeit in lesser quantities. * When they are muted, they also rest on the ground. *One of the Breeding Combinations (Thumpies and Deedge) was also the combination for the Yool. BBB eventually realized the confusion, and changed the Yool's breeding combination on September 13rd, 2014, when the Time of the Season event was started on Anniversary Month. * Even though there are holes in the Grumpyre's wings, it still flies without any problem. * In the info menu, the Grumpyre's eyebrows never emerge, similarly to its pre-1.3.1 appearance. * Its face looks similar to a Pygmy from the IOS/Android game Pocket God. * The Grumpyre is the only single-element ethereal to sing. This is similar to Noggin being the only single-element natural monster to not sing. * Before the introduction of Ethereal Island, Grumpyre temporarily maxed out at level 10. If you tried to feed past Level 10 before, you would receive a message saying, "This monster is satisfied for now, and will not eat any more food." * Grumpyre was voiced by Monster Handler Chris (from Extra Life 2018 live stream). * Despite its name and grumpy appearance, the Grumpyre was the first Ethereal to dress up for a holiday. Category:Ethereal Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Cold Island Category:Ethereal Island Category:Ethereal Category:Mirror Islands Category:Shadow Category:Single Element Ethereal Monster